roleplaying_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Foxyvsfreddy2/Attempting to create a creole language for K9T
(written by Sean. Expect cringe, and if you're actually reading this, you might need to look at this. If you need better explanations for this go look at Artifexian on Youtube, he actually explains the things that I sure as hell won't.) (edit: not gonna finish this sorry :( ) So. Nobody is going to read this, and I'm not on my own computer so I can't just pull out Notepad. Since I'm already writing this, and I'm not about to cut + paste this into Google Docs, I guess this is going to stay here. Cool I guess. After watching a bunch of videos about conlangs(That's "constructed language") and building up confidence that will get me nowhere, I'm going to actually try to make a creole(Basically some languages mashed together with some other random stuff.). Specifically one that merges Latin and American. Why? Well because in K9T, there are people who speak exclusively English, and people that speak exclusively Latin(And people somewhere in the middle.) It shouldn't be surprising that some communities would start mixing words from both languages. As someone who knows absolutely nothing about Latin, this will, of course, fail horrifically, but hey it'll be fun.(Also it's probably going to be indirectly influenced by, like, everything. So it's not a "pure Latin/English" hybrid. Especially when you realize that in-universe, this creole has been around for centuries and it's changed a lot from where it started.) Now for the alphabet. All the vowels are gonna stay the same(Besides U, I'm thinking about taking it out), but I'm definitely doing to take out some of the consonants. For example, C and X should go. C just does what K and S do, and X is the same, except it does what those letters do when you put 'em together(Example: If you replaced the ks in blocks with an X, it would make no difference. Also note how C and K are right next to eachother. It's like the word "ball", except instead of 2 L's, there are 2 different letters-That make the exact same sound.) I MIGHT take out W, to stay a bit closer to the Latin alphabet, but the J is staying. Now for additions, the only thing I'll add is this weird stop thingy(For example, it's the dash in "uh-oh". This is what everyone else uses as an example, so I will gladly hop on the bandwagon.) I'm actually not sure if there's any use of that in Latin, but I'll use it anyway. It's cool. So far we have A B D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T V W Y Z and the stop(Should I mark it with a dash or it's actual symbol, ʔ?) That's 24 letters, which should work for the first version of this creole language. I should probably give it a name. This is going to be derived from two latin words that I translated, using a site that (hopefully) is better than google translate: misce linguis. This might translate to "mix languages". Now, of course, since I don't have a C in my language, that's either going to need to be removed entirely or replaced with a K. That leaves either "miske linguis" or "mise linguis". I personally prefer the former, so I'm gonna go with that. I noticed that the translator didn't use V instead of U, we're going to just change it: "miske lingvis". This won't change the pronounciation at all, of course.(If I edit the stop(ʔ) so it has a name, like the other letters do, it would be called prohibe, a simplified version of the latin word for 'stop'.) I tried to combine these words into a single word, but that didn't work at all, so onto grammar. Here are just some basic rules: ʔ(AKA the stop thingy, AKA prohibe) can only go between two vowels. If you had a word spelled as ʔuʔ, it would be like the stops weren't there and the written stops would fall out of use, because why would you write it if you can't hear it? A word like uʔu makes much more sense. I think a word like cʔc would be hard to pronounce, hence why I'm not going to let it happen. Proper nouns should be spelled and pronounced as if you're speaking the language that the word came from (For example, Espanol would be spelled/pronounced Espanol, not Spanish. Of course if someone just can't pronounce something(like if there's a proper noun with a rolled R or a click(Yes there are languages that use clicks in their words! CLICKS! What!)) then it'd be okay to mispronounce it.) Thats all for now I gtg Category:Blog posts